Flying mounts
Riding skills and abilities NOTE: after Cataclysm, speed is not based on mount but only on training! There are a total of four basic classes of flying mounts: Expert: Level 60 Expert riding skill (225) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Rare flying mounts increase movement speed by 150% in the air and 60% on the ground. Formerly, flying mounts were only usable while within Outland and Northrend, but in the Cataclysm expansion players are able to use flying mounts in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms following the purchase of a Flight Master's License available at level 60 for the cost of . However, flying in Northrend requires Cold Weather Flying training (see below). Druids can learn from any druid trainer at level 60 for , which grants them expert riding skill for next to nothing. Flight Master's License Fully active in Patch 4.0.3a, players with expansion installed and activated can purchase a for at any Riding trainer which allows them to fly in any of the classic (aka "vanilla") zones in Azeroth including, of course, new zones. Artisan: Level 70 Artisan riding skill (300) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Epic flying mounts increase movement speed by 100% on the ground and 280% in the air. This was also the training level required to use the ultra-rare 310% speed flying mounts. No class-granted abilities award artisan flying, although the Druid ability requires it. Cold Weather Flying: Level 68 The skill used to cost . This non-discountable training grants players the ability to also use their flying mounts in Northrend and required at least level 77 and expert riding skill. Level 80 characters were are able to buy a bind to account heirloom, the , which allowed characters of level 68 to learn the spell, making flight in Northrend possible from an earlier level. As of Patch 4.0.1, the cost was reduced to and requires level 68 and expert riding skill, which eliminated the need for the Tome of Cold Weather Flight. However, if a player is exalted with Orgrimmar, they can purchase it from the Flight Trainer there for . Master: Level 80 Master riding skill (375) costs for training, reduced by the appropriate reputation discount. Introduced with Patch 4.0.1, this opens up 310% flying speed to any level 80 that can afford it. However, any characters that already had a 310% speed flying mount pre-4.0.1 were given this skill automatically and free of charge with 4.0.1. Purchasing this riding skill will unlock 310% flying speed for all flying mounts a player can own. One considerable exception to this is the reward from the meta world events achievement , the . After many posts on the forums from disappointed players who had been working on the achievement, Zarhym announced that the Violet Proto-Drake would be hotfixed it so that obtaining it after Patch 4.0.1 will award Master riding. Summary Mounts that can fly Base faction mounts Flying mounts do not require any reputation rating. Class-specific flying There are four classes in the game that can acquire special mounts and abilities linked to their own class through lore: death knights, druids, paladins, and warlocks. Only the druid's swift flight form allows flying. Swift flight form is a feat of strength if achieved. The aforementioned quests are not required to learn the ability, however, and are on the class trainers at the level listed in the table. Druid abilities are slightly different based on race and faction. For example, the Alliance night elf druids are black in flight form, while Horde tauren are tan. Faction reward flying mounts As a reward for gaining high reputation standing with various factions, players can purchase mounts. Such high reputation is a function of large quantities of time. Rare drop flying mounts Rarely, specific creatures will drop a mount as a reward. If the mount drops, only one mount will appear per kill, no matter the size of the party or raid killing the creature. Also, mounts may rarely be inside other containers rewarded for doing other objectives. Guaranteed drop flying mounts A guaranteed drop mount will result in one mount being awarded upon killing the specified creature under the condition listed, regardless of the size of the party or raid. For mounts rewarded such that everyone who completes the achievement gets the mount, see the "Achievements" section. There is no direct achievement for killing the Time-Lost Proto-Drake; the hard part is actually finding the drake alive. Crafted flying mounts Mounts can also be created by players. Typically such mounts are a perk of the profession and are not available to other players, but a few are. Dalaran flying mounts in Dalaran sells mounts to all comers, with no requirements outside of gold or emblems. Argent Tournament mounts A major draw of the Argent Tournament is the large quantity of mounts rewarded in exchange for s. Achievement system flying mounts These mounts are obtainable by completing certain achievements. As part of completing the achievement, the mount will be mailed directly to the player. Holiday flying mounts There are several disguises and time-limited items that are available during holidays. Time-limited items exist only during the duration of the holiday itself. Previously, time-limited items had a set time such as seven or 14 days, but were changed to be directly tied to the holiday. Trading Card Game flying mounts All the TCG mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on a loot card, then they can be purchased from in Booty Bay. Blizzard Store flying mounts Mounts are also available from Blizzard Store. They function exactly like Pet Store-purchased pets do: all characters on the account will get mail from with the mount attached. Recruit a friend mounts These mounts are obtainable by recruiting a friend with the Recruit-A-Friend program. See also * Mount * Riding Flying mounts